1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of searching the Internet and a video receiving apparatus to use the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of searching the Internet and a video receiving apparatus to use the same, which enable a user to conveniently use content provided on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video receiving apparatuses display video corresponding to broadcast signals received via antennas, and typically used with TVs. Recent innovations enable video receiving apparatuses to provide an Internet search function. Video receiving apparatuses including the Internet search function are referred to as “Internet TVs.”
Internet TVs may access an Internet service providing server directly through a Local Area Network (LAN) without being connected to separate additional devices, such as conversational compact disc (CD) players for the Internet, thus enabling a user to use the Internet.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional Internet TV 10 that enables the user to search the Internet using a remote controller 50. The remote controller 50 is provided with buttons similar to existing remote controllers.
Specifically, the Internet TV 10 provides the user with content provided from various content service providers by accessing a content providing server. The user may use the remote controller 50 in order to select specific content from among a range of different types of content.
The Internet TV 10 may typically be used with Internet-TV websites, which include existing websites that have been redesigned to accommodate Internet-TVs or special websites that have been specifically designed for Internet TVs. Generally, Internet-TV websites are designed to provide easy navigation therethrough via the Internet TV 10 so that the user may easily access specific content by manipulating the remote controller 50, which has limited control capability relative to convention controller devices that allow the user to freely select content on the website using a mouse and a keyboard.
Therefore, the conventional Internet TV is limited to specific content provided on Internet-TV websites, which are designed for use with the Internet TV while other non-Internet TV websites are not capable of being easily used with the Internet TV. If a user desires to use a non-Internet TV website with the conventional Internet TV, navigation therethrough requires considerable time and resources.